Jessie lose her eye
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is a prequel to 'Jessie is bad in the future'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Sexy Laura, Naughty Nicole, Horny Hanna, Erotic Emma, JaneX, CalebXXX and Samantha Crow.**

* * *

**Jessie lose her eye**

**Jessie Prescott wear an army uniform because she's a soldier. It's a day in the fall in some arabic country.**

She is in a tent, drinking tea when her superior officer Colonel James Red run into the tent and says "Miss Prescott, your tea-break's over! The camp's under attack!"

"Fuck!" says Jessie as she grab a rifle and run outside to join her fellow soldiers in defending the camp.

Unfortunately the US soldiers are outnumbered 4 to 1.

Being brave, Jessie doesn't back down.

From being helf-protected behind a bug cargo-box, Jessie fire shot after shot with her rifle, killing at least 5 enemies.

"Yeah, take that brown fuckers!" says Jessie in a confident tone.

Unfortunately she forget that no one is guarding her from behind so an evil arabic warrior grab her, spin her around and stap out her left eye with a dagger.

"Ahhhhh, fuckin' damn shit...!" scream Jessie in pain.

The arab is about to rape Jessie when to US soldiers fire the rifles and hit the arab in the neck, killing him.

"We got ya, Prescott." says one of the US soldiers as they save Jessie and bring her to the medical tent.

"I'll do my best." says Doctor Amanda Grayson, a Major who's the chief medical officer at the camp.

"Thanks...I trust ya." says Jessie who's gotten to lnow Amanda pretty well over the past 3 months or so.

Since she's a very skilled doctor with a degree in surgery from St Martin's Medical Academy in Georgia, Amanda is able to save Jessie from becoming blind, but not from losing the left eye. The dagger went right into the eye, casuing damage beyond any repair, but even though the eye itself was destroyed, giving Jessie only half sight, the dagger did not go much deeper behind the eye so it did not pierce into Jessie's brain, causing and mental injuries.

Jessie is a semi-poor simple soldier and can not afford surgery to get a prostetic eye and such advanced surgery could never be done properly with the rather limited medical equipment available in an army camp.

In order to avoid having people see an empty hole right on her face whenever they talk to her, Jessie decides to wear a black eye-patch over the hole where her left eye used to be.

The next day.

Jessie enter Colonel Red's tent.

"Colonel, I've decided to leave the army. To lose my eye made me less confident that beinga soldier is the right path for me to walk." says Jessie.

"You're a good soldier, Jessica, but if you wish to quit I'll get you a place on the next flight back to the states." says Colonel Red.

3 days later, Jessie is aboard a safe army plane on the way back to the US.

She wear a black t-shirt and baggy green army pants and old sneakers.

"On the way home. Finally." says Jessie.

She drink some coffee.

"What happened to your eye?" says a man who sit next to her.

"Dagger." is all Jessie wanna say.

"That sucks." says the man, who is a former soldier as well and on the way home again to the US, just like Jessie.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

"Not to be rude, but I'd rather have lost an eye than losing what I did." says the man.

"I shouldn't ask, but what did ya lose?" says Jessie.

"My dick and my balls. I don't mind you asking. I'm Robert Truado, by the way." says the man.

"I am Jessica Prescott, but most people call me Jessie." says Jessie.

"We've never met before so we were clearly not on the same unit." says Robert.

"True. I was in camp 5 outside the town of Muudrio." says Jessie.

"Okay. I was on a tactical team in camp 2 near Tribaldah." says Robert.

"Home sexy home." says Jessie when she's finally back home in her apartment in New York City.

Jessie is no longer the sweet woman she was when she worked as nanny for the Ross kids. She is much more sarcastic and less sweet now.

She no longer have contact with any member of the Ross family.

"I'm tired." says Jessie.

After having switched to her sexy black satin pajama, Jessie take a nap on her couch.

For nearly a month, Jessie is able to live very well on the money she's saved up during her time in the army, but then she need to find a new job.

Unfortunately she's unable to find one and is forced to take drastic action.

She decides to become a whore.

Jessie set up a small simple free web-site where she offer sex for money.

Being smart, she know this is forbidden, but she see no other choice.

"How far down the craphole have I fallen? I'm gonna let men bang me for money. And I promised my mother to never do this. Don't doin' it for the pleasure, only to not be poor." says Jessie.

She pick out the most slutty thing in her entire closet, a short tight black dress that she has only worn twice before.

"In this dress, men will pay good cash for a fuck." says Jessie as she take off her white t-shirt and pink sweatpants and put on the black dress instead.

Jessie also keep her eye-patch on so no man will be afraid when they see the hole where her left eye used to be.

2 days later, Jessie get her first customer.

A man named Steve Thomsen contact her via e-amil and ask for a fuck.

Jessie sends a reply that says "Okay. Meet me at Hotel Rigalus at 7 tonight and bring 80 bucks. Kiss from Sexy Jessie."

"I hope he's not a fet ugly guy who smell like big damn poop." says Jessie.

Nearly 6 hours later, Jessie meet Steve at the hotel and he turns out to be a very handsome man and 5 years older than Jessie.

They enter a hotel room.

"Money first, then fuck, fuck, sir." says Jessie, trying to sound like a true slut.

"Okay. Here." says Steve as he give Jessie 200 dollars.

"Wow! So much? Thanks!" says Jessie, happy to get so much more than her base price.

"You're much more cute than your photos indicated so I think you deserve a bit more." says Steve.

Steve unzip his pants and jerk his 11 inch dick to full stiffness and that's easy to do since he think Jessie is so sexy.

"Nice size on that dick." says Jessie, doing her best to act like a whore so Steve will be happy.

"Thanks, baby. Off with your dress and get on the bed 'cause it's ." says Steve.

"As ya wish, sir." says Jessie.

"Call me Steve." says Steve.

"Okay." says Jessie.

Jessie takes off her dress and her panties, keeping her bra on.

"Do I need to wear a bag?" says Steve.

"Bag...?" says Jessie confused.

"Condom." says Steve.

"Ah...no, no need for a condom. Fuck me all natural." says Jessie.

"Nice." says Steve.

Steve slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm...sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Steve.

"Yeah!" moans Jessie, who actually enjoy the fucking.

Steve enjoy it too. He think it feels very cozy and nice to have his dick inside Jessie's sweet soft wet pussy.

"Damn, you're really fuckable!" moans Steve.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"No fucking problem!" moans Steve.

"Yay! Fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Steve.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jessie.

"I agree!" moans Steve.

"Am I a good little whore?" moans Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Steve.

"Cute!" moans Jessie, acting less smart than she is because she has heard that that's a typical thing t do when you're a whore.

"Damn, such a slutty whore you are, my sexy bimbo!" moans Steve.

Jessie hate being called a bimbo, but she pretend to love it.

"Yeah, me is a horny bimbo!" moans Jessie in a sexy tone.

"Of course!" moans Steve.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Jessie.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! You are the best slut I've ever fucked in my entire life!" moans Steve.

"Yay!" moans Jessie, trying to seem like she's having fun.

"Looks like the southern babe enjoy my dick!" moans Steve.

Jessie doesn't like how Steve think of her an airheaded bimbo, but she pretend to love it so she don't lose the money.

"I love your hard schlong!" moans Jessie in her best porno-voice.

"Good, baby!" moans Steve.

"Yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Such a nice wet pussy you have!" moans Steve.

"Because of you!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans Steve.

"Fuck me!" moans Jessie.

"As you wish, whore!" moans Steve, fucking harder.

"Nice! Sexy!" moans Jessie.

69 minutes later.

Steve fuck faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie, no longer faking. She's horny for real now. Jessie is not sure why, but she is horny.

"Yeah, my whore!" moans Steve.

"I love this great fuck!" moans a horny and happy Jessie.

"So do I, trust me!" moans Steve.

"Yay!" moans Jessie.

"Ahhhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Steve as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

Steve slowly pull out his dick from Jessie's sexy pussy.

"That was damn good. Here, take an extra 25 bucks, girl." says Steve.

"Oh...thanks." says a very happy Jessie.

Jessie put on her clothes, put the money in her purse and leave.

When she get home, Jessie switch to a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I can't believe it. I sold a fuck and enjoyed it. I've become so dirty. Mom and dad would hate me." says Jessie.

She feel sad, but she can't deny how sexy it was to get fucked by Steve.

"At least he did pay me good." says Jessie.

Jessie drink some coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jessie has her second customer.

She knock on the door to his apartment.

"Hi, welcome." says he as he open the door and sees Jessie.

The man is named Aaron Green.

Lucky for Jessie, Aaron is handsome.

"Pay me and then it's fuckie, fuckie, yeah." says Jessie, acting as slutty as she can without seeming like an airhead.

"Okay, baby. here." says Aaron as he give Jessie 75 dollars.

"Thanks." says Jessie.

"Let me see your pussy." says Aaron.

"Alright, sir." says Jessie as she roll up her black slut-dress and reveal her pussy.

"Nice. That's a sexy pussy. I bet it's gonna be fun to fuck it." says Aaron.

"Just try me out then and see if I'm awesome or not." says Jessie.

Jessie bend forward over the bed.

Aaron slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie, being horny.

"You're very fuckable!" moans Aaron, being just as horny as Jessie.

"Thanks, man!" moans Jessie.

"No problem, my redhead whore!" moans Aaron.

"Mmmm, fuck me, sir!" moans Jessie in a slutty tone.

"I sure will, getting what I payed for." says Aaron.

"Okay." says Jessie with a cute smile.

"Seems like the little whore love to be fucked by me!" moans Aaron.

"I do love it, sir!" moans Jessie, who really do enjoy it a lot.

"Nice...and call me Aaron!" moans Aaron.

"Yes...Aaron!" moans Jessie.

"Holy shit, you're sure worth the price!" moans Aaron, clearly enjoying to fuck Jessie.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"My pleasure, baby!" moans Aaron.

"Sooooo sexy and fun!" moans Jessie.

Jessie is surprised that being a whore is so cozy for her. She didn't expect to enjoy it much at all.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie, all horny.

Aaron is very horny too.

"You're better than a porno movie!" moans Aaron.

"I'm glad ya like me!" moans Jessie.

"Damn erotic, that's what you are, baby!" moans Aaron.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

Aaron fuck harder.

"Mmm, that's sooooo fuckin' sexy!" moans a happy Jessie.

"Yeah!" moans Aaron.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans a happy Aaron as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jessie.

"That was really good." says Aaron.

"Okay. Thanks." says Jessie.

When she get home, Jessie drink some coffee.

She then take off her dress and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"This far sellin' sex for money ain't too crappy. It's actually pretty damn cozy." says Jessie.

Jessie takes a nap.

52 minutes later.

"Okay, no more nap-time. I'm hungry." says Jessie.

She cook up some pasta and a piece of fish.

"La la la, me is a whore!" sings Jessie with a smile.

40 minutes later, Jessie eat her dinner while watching TV.

"Damn. Thank goodness my dad doesn't know I've become a whore. If he knew he'd hate me." says Jessie.

The next day, Jessie has two customers.

The first one is a man named Dave Berrington.

Jessie meet him in a small hotel room.

"Here." says Dave as he pay Jessie.

"Thanks." says Jessie.

Jessie roll up her dress so Dave can see what her pussie looks like.

"Are ya horny?" says Jessie.

"Yes and I like your accent. Texas woman, that's what you are, am I correct...?" says Dave.

"You're correct, man. I'm a true Texas slut." says Jessie.

"Nice. Southern chicks are sexy." says Dave.

"Okay." says Jessie.

Jessie lean back against a pile of pillows on the bed, spread her legs and get ready for a fuck.

Dave slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

"Fuck, yeah! Your pussy is damn sexy!" moans Dave.

"Awww! Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"Good, baby! Moan for daddy!" moans Dave.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jessie.

"You are fuckable!" moans Dave.

"Okay, man!" moans Jessie.

"Holy shit, sweetie! You sure are a very good fuck!" moans Dave.

"I'm tryin' to give ya what ya payed for!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks!" moans Dave.

"No problem!" moans Jessie.

Dave fuck harder.

69 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Dave as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"OMG, yay!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

4 hours later.

Jessie enter an apartment where Jason Gray live.

Jason is Jessie's second customer on this day.

"Hi, whore." says Jason.

"Hi, sir." says Jessie.

"Okay. Take this." says jason as he give Jessie 200 dollars.

"Yay. Thanks." says Jessie.

"I'm gonna fuck your sexy ass." says Jason.

"No, not my ass. Pussy only." says Jessie.

"Alright, baby." says Jason.

Jason jerk his dick, making it hard.

"Ready?" says Jason.

"Yup." says Jessie as she roll up her dress.

Jason slide his dick into Jessie's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Holy shit, your pussy is damn sexy!" moans Jason.

"Your dick's pretty awesome as well, sir!" moans Jessie.

"Thanks, whore!" moans Jason.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Does it feel nice for you?" moans Jason.

"It really does!" moans a horny Jessie with a slutty smile.

"Good. I enjoy this too, my little slut." says Jason.

"Mmmm...fuck!" moans Jessie.

Jason fuck harder.

"That's damn sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans Jason.

69 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Jason as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm! Holy shit, yeah!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

Jessie has no customer so she is home, playing an old video game.

She wear a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Nice." says Jessie.

The game reminds Jessie of someone, but she cannot figure out who it is.

"Who could it be?" mumbles Jessie.

Jessie is thinking about Luke, but she doesn't remember that it's him.

"I need a drink." says Jessie, drinking an entire bottle of Irish ale.

She is happy.

"Sexy is what I am." says Jessie.

Jessie feel horny.

"I can masturbate." says Jessie as she slide a hand down into her pants and slowly play with her sexy clit.

It feels good.

"Mmmm!" moans Jessie.

Her pussy is getting all wet.

"Oh, my shit. Sexy." mumbles Jessie, all sexual.

She start to finger-fuck her awesome pussy.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Jessie.

Jessie really enjoy finger-fucking herself.

"Yay!" moans Jessie.

At the same time in another part of the city, Luke Ross is jerking off, thinking about Jessie.

"Damn! Yes, fuck me, babe!" moans Luke, jerking off while looking at a photo of Jessie in a bikini.

Luke still love Jessie very much.

His crush on her hasn't faded away even a tiny bit.

"Jessica Prescott, I wish I got to fuck you!" moans Luke.

6 minutes later.

"Holy shit, Jessica! Here I cum for you!" moans Luke as he cum a lot.

Luke make a big splash of cum over the Jessie photo.

10 minutes later.

"Mmmm, damn!" moans Jessie as she get an orgasm.

4 hours later, Jessie update her web-site.

"Okay. I am so sexy." says Jessie with a slutty smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
